Dispensing machines are widely used for the dispensing of various items, e.g. snacks, drinks, newspapers and cards. They are typically installed in public areas such as train stations and office buildings.
The machine generally comprises a cabinet having one or more windows in a front wall thereof for viewing the items to be dispensed. The cabinet contains a number of different items; and associated with each item is a dispensing mechanism. The dispensing mechanism can for example be actuated to advance a selected item into a discharge area, from where it can be removed by the customer.
Typically, the machine further comprises a customer interface having a selection device for the customer to select a desired item. A dispensing machine for vending items to a customer, i.e. vending machine, typically has a coin/card slot on the customer interface for the customer to make payment for the selected item. Typically, the customer interface comprises a keypad for the customer to key in a number or code associated with the desired item.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary dispensing machine (vending machine) 1 which contains a variety of items 10 to be dispensed. The items are stored behind a window of a cabinet. Each item 10 is retained on a shelf 20 by a dispensing apparatus (not shown) which is selectively actuatable to dispense the item into a discharge area 30 from where it can be removed by the customer. The vending machine further comprises a customer interface 40 positioned laterally of the window. The customer interface 40 comprises a coin slot 50 and a coin return recess 80, a banknote or bill insert slot 60 and a card acceptor 70 to initiate a vending operation. The customer interface 40 further comprises a keypad 90 with a display 95 to display prices of items, instructions for operating the machine, or other information to customers.
An exemplary dispensing apparatus of the above type comprises a dispensing spiral as disclosed in United Kingdom patent application GB2432580. The spiral vending machine has a plurality of parallel dispensing spirals located inside the cabinet and oriented with their axes substantially perpendicular to the window. Each spiral extends substantially from the back of each shelf to the front edge of the shelf and the rotation of the spiral advances the items in that spiral towards the front of the shelf, from where they drop into a discharge bin for collection by the customer.
GB-A-3535890 describes a vending machine with a display cabinet, a selection mechanism based on an electromechanical telephone dialling wheel, and a “selection indicator device” to indicate the item that has been selected by the selection mechanism. It is suggested that the selection indicating device could consist of a number of lamps each individually arranged to project a beam of light on a different product sample in the display cabinet. The selection indicating device in the GB patent is only activated after a selection has been made.
A disadvantage associated with a dispensing machine using a keypad or dialling wheel for selection is that it requires the customer to remember the item code that is displayed adjacent to the item inside the cabinet and then input the code using the keypad to make a selection. As the keypad or dialling wheel is typically positioned laterally of the window, the customer must look away from the item when making the selection. Thus, it is easy to make an unwanted or unsuccessful selection by keying in an incorrect item code. Furthermore, using keypads or telephone dialling wheels to make selections can also be somewhat slow.
Other selection devices have been designed for an improved selection. For example, electronic selection devices such as touch screens have been used for improving speed of selection. Such electronic selection devices generally require sensing circuitries to sense from the touch screen which command has been made by the customer and communicate this to a computer which will then process the command and control the dispensing mechanisms to dispense the corresponding item.
The touch screen may be positioned laterally of the window, where it is used in similar fashion to the keypad 90 shown in FIG. 1. It can also be positioned in other areas for making selection in a more direct manner. In particular, European patent application EP-A-1783705 discloses a vending machine having a selection device formed by a transparent touch screen attached to the outer surface of the product viewing window, the selection device comprising a sensor associated with the touch screen. The customer can make the selection by moving his/her hand close to the touch screen and/or touching it at the position of the desired item. The user then need not look away from the item he/she wishes to buy thus limiting selection errors. However, large-area transparent touch screens are expensive, and it is relatively easy to make an erroneous selection by accidentally touching the wrong part of the window.
Therefore, a need remains for a quicker and better controlled selection.